


Gods Must Die

by dmc2izBEstIngamE



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action, Gen, Self-Insert, The Gamer Ability (The Gamer)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmc2izBEstIngamE/pseuds/dmc2izBEstIngamE
Summary: Most people that get sent to Remnant with the Gamer Ability usually get RPG like powers. I, on the other hand, did not get that. Instead I have the gear and abilities from a series that I love. You'd think that would make things easy, right? There was one problem... The difficulty was cranked up to the only difficulty in the entire series that I haven't cleared yet. Gods Must Die.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Devils Never Cry

**Author's Note:**

> At first, I wasn't going to cross post this fic over to AO3. Partly because I still don't know how to use the tagging feature fully... But now I've made up my mind. Screw the tagging system. I only need around 2-4 tags anyways. Right now I only have three chapters published over on FFN so it won't take long to catch up. I'd upload all three chapters at once, but I don't want to seem like I'm spamming. If there's a way to upload multiple chapters at once without having to update the fic three separate times, I'd very much like to know. Until next time, have a good one and stay safe.

Turning onto my side, I noticed that I was no longer sleeping in my bed. Instead of the warm comfort that was my bed, I was laying on cold cement. Well. I _was_ laying on cold cement. Now I was plummeting towards the earth below. Letting out a yell as I fell to the ground I landed with a thud. Groaning as I stood up, I dusted myself off.

"Hey man, are you okay?" Looking around for the voice that called out to me, I was shocked when I found who was speaking to me. To be honest, I didn't fully recognize the person, excuse me, people, I was looking at right away. Could you blame me? I wasn't use to seeing them look so… Well… Real. Standing in front of me was Yang and Blake. Characters from an internet show. Which could only mean one of two things. One of them being whatever, and the other worst case scenario. Panic hit me like a wave. Then sadness, anger and finally confusion. It was a roller coaster. Just what was going on. Waving her hand, the blonde called out again. "Hellooo. You there? I asked if you were okay." Looking off into the distance, her partner didn't look all that interested. Knowing that I would have to answer her, I ran a list of responses through my brain.

"Yeah! Yup. Never better." Knowing what was about to go down, I didn't want any part of it. The top priority right now was getting out of here so I could think in peace. Wait. Not dying was priority number one. _Then_ it was getting out of here. Letting out a nervous chuckle I looked around for a way out of here. "If you'll excuse me, I uh, should be going." Yang had a confused look on her face.

"Wait, where's your partner? Shouldn't they be around here?" That was right. The whole partnering up thing. Just how was I going to get out of this?

"They uh, told me to go ahead. While waiting for them I took a nap. They must have left without me." By lying. That's how. Walking off I did my best to calm myself down. If I was going to get out of here alive, I needed to get rid of any negative thoughts. Leaving a very confused Yang and disinterested Blake behind, I tried to think of where I was going to go once I got out of here. Before I got very far, I could hear yelling. Oh no…

Watching certain events play out right in front of me, I could only watch in horror. My blood ran cold. One by one, more and more characters started showing up. With them they brought their own problems. Ruby and Weiss with their Nevermore, Jaune and Pyrrha with their Death Stalker and finally Ren with Nora… In my current state of panic I barely noticed the Nevermore getting ready to launch it's feathers at me. At the last possible second I threw my arms up like it would do anything. To my surprise, it actually did! In the corner of my vision, I noticed a certain life bar. Along with it were four symbols, and another bar above the health bar. So what saved me? Royalguard… At the very least I knew what was going on now.

Gaining a new sense of confidence, I didn't feel too scared anymore. Though at the same time I couldn't let the power get to my head. If I went and pulled off some Smokin' Sexy combos, I'd ruin everything. Team's RWBY and JNPR had to handle these things. After all, that was how their teams were truly formed. Intervening in that could have some… unforeseen consequences. The last thing I wanted was to get stuck in some cliché scenario where I was on either team. For the time being though, I'd play along.

Following Team's RWBY and JNPR to where the fateful fight, uh… Fights… Took place, I opted out of fighting. Even though I already knew what was going to happen, I couldn't help but feel bad. While I was just standing around, a bunch of kids were fighting for their lives. Shrugging the feeling off, I decided to use this time to familiarize myself with my newfound abilities.

As I expected, all four styles were there. Trickster, Gunslinger, Royalguard and Swordmaster. At surface level, Swordmaster and Gunslinger seemed useless. Unless they provided damage buffs, I didn't see a point in using them.

Something I didn't expect however was that I had the Yamato instead of the Rebellion. Not only that, but Ebony and Ivory were replaced with the Summoned Swords as well. So I had Dante's abilities and Vergil's gear. It was weird, but I wasn't going to complain.

Finally, it looked like I had two full health bars. Vergil's Concentration Gauge was there as well. Sadly though it looked like I didn't have DT unlocked yet. That most likely meant I was going to get stabbed by the Yamato at some point. Fun. Having a grasp of the situation now, I used the chaos to sneak off. Since each team was busy dealing with their respective Grimm, no one noticed me sneak off.

Walking through the Emerald Forest I kept swapping my Styles. Jumping from one to the next as fast as I could. It was a way to pass the time. Maybe I should come up with my own poses for each Style as well. Eh. That was something that could wait till I was farther away from Beacon.

Nearly giving me a heart attack, a flaming tree went flying past me. Just a few inches to the right and it would have grazed me. Whipping my head around to look at what attacked me, I saw that it was no Grimm. Towering over me was what could only be described as a Demon. Smoke was billowing out from the Demon itself. With each step it left a fiery trail. Most confusing of all, a dark purple aura surrounded it. That shouldn't have been there. Not yet at least.

"I missed. That doesn't happen often." It's deep voice boomed almost like a canon. If this was the Demon I thought it was, I was about to get a sweet new set of gauntlets.

"Ya know, if you wanted to fight…" Smiling, I slid my left foot back and put my left hand on Yamato's sheath. My right hand hovered over it's handle. "All you had to do was ask." That was pretty dismal. I'd have to work on my banter later. But for now, I had something else to focus on.

"You wish to fight back? Very well then. Allow me to indulge you before I take your power for myself." Getting into a stance of his own, it looked like that of a boxers. Yeah. I knew it.

Rushing in with Yamato at the ready, I switched over to Trickster. Once I got closer to the Demon I went more on the defensive. Letting the Demon make the first few moves I wanted to get a read for how it fought. Knowing your enemy was half the battle after all.

The first thing I noticed was it's speed. For such a giant beast, it was able to move around faster then I expected. It's punches shook the ground beneath me as well. So as I expected, it's strength was pretty high. After dodging a few more attacks, I felt ready to take the Demon on. Switching over to Royalguard I went to attack. Slashing at the Demon I expected to see a style ranking appear. When it didn't, I felt a little let down. Guess I'd have to keep track of it myself.

Once I figured out how to actually shoot off Summoned Swords, I did that as well. Before I could fully get the timing down on when to get a perfect guard I suffered a few hits. With no DT to fall back on, using Royalguard would be a bit risky. Each hit I suffered took of a pretty big chunk off my health.

When my health reached about half I started to sweat a little. If I had Vergil's gear, surely I could use some of his abilities as well. Right? Maxing out the Concentration Gauge I tried to remember what Vergil does to activate World of V. First, I took out the Yamato. Then I spun around. Finally, I plunged the Yamato into my chest. In the end, the only thing that happened was that I lost health. Figures. While I was vulnerable, the Demon attacked me. The hit sent me flying. Colliding with a tree, the force of the attack was enough to stick me to the damn thing. Then, I watched as the Demon started to uproot the tree.

"Wait, hey, let's talk about this!" The tree lifted up with me still on it. Before I could unstick myself the Demon chucked the tree me back towards the ravine. Hopefully Team's RWBY and JNPR had finished their fights and left already. Pushing off of the tree mid-flight I freed myself. Switching back to Trickster I jumped off the tree. Upon sticking the landing I ripped the Yamato out of my body. Note to self. Never try to use World of V again. Don't know why I actually tried that in the first place…

Using Trickster I made my way back over towards the Demon. When I finally reached it I tried my luck and Switched to Swordmaster. Getting off a few hits I switched over to Royalguard and slashed at the Demon a few more times. Just as I figured Swordmaster seemed to be more of a buff. Swapping back to Swordmaster I switched to the offensive. The best defense was a great offense! Slashing away at the Demon I did my best to be stylish about it. When it looked like the Demon was starting to get tired and sluggish with his attacks, I put a plan into motion. After it's next punch missed I ran up it's arm. Jumping forward I went for it's neck. Almost tripping after I landed back on the ground I recovered and struck a pose! That was at least an S Rank finish right there! Double if I wanted to be generous.

"Just as I thought. You're no mere mortal. Are you?" Turning back around to face the Demon, I was surprised that the thing was still alive. "Your strength is proof enough of that." Kneeling down in front of me the Demon bowed. "My name is Ifrit. Since you have proven yourself, allow me to accompany you." Hell yeah, of course!

"The more the merrier I say. I welcome you to the team Ifrit! Well, it's more of a duo right now. But you get the idea." Now. How did Dante do it? Taking a shot in the dark, I reached out towards Ifrit. Ifrit turned into a blazing red orb as I did so. The orb floated over to my hand. Absorbing the orb that was Ifrit, I could feel an intense heat rise up in me. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. A pair of gauntlets appeared on my arms. It felt like my arms were on fire now! The searing pain raced through my body. Dropping down to one knee I tried to stop myself from going any lower. Pushing past the pain I stood up. It was a grueling process, but eventually I managed. Once I made it back onto two feet, I felt the heat and the pain with it go away. Looking down at my new Devil Arm I smiled.

Clenching my hands into fists I jabbed at the air a few times. Then I sent out a few hooks followed with an uppercut. Ducking out of the way of an imaginary swing I countered with a hit of my own. Switching it up I sent out a few kicks and finished with slamming my fist into the ground. When my fist connected with the ground a fiery explosion was set off. Standing back up I looked over Ifrit one more time. He was an oldie, but a goodie. When I was done Ifrit disappeared from my fists in a blaze. Cool.

Now that my work was done, it was time to get out of here. Taking my first step forward, I collapsed onto the ground. Okay. Maybe everything that had just happened took a bit more outta me then I expected.

"Look! There he is!" Ah. Great. Just what I wanted. A bunch of kids to come to my rescue. "Hey, are you okay?" Groaning, I struggled to look up at them. From the looks of it, Ruby had been the one speaking to me. I gave a thumbs up and the best smile I could muster.

"Just peachy." No one seemed to buy that. Why could that be? Was my smile not good enough? Joke's aside I tried to get back up. No luck. "Hey, uh, I hate to ask… But could one of you help me up?" It was Pyrrha that came to my aid. "Thanks. I appreciate it." Looks like there was no escaping them. Was there. Oh well. At the very least I'd accompany them back to Beacon. After that, I was gone. If Ifrit was here, then I could only guess as to what other Demons were in Remnant.

"What was with all those explosions? Oh! And the tree that got sent flying!" Of course Nora would be curious about explosions and flying trees. Actually, most people from Earth would want to know about that as well.

"That uh… was nothing." Shit. I couldn't think of anything that would convince any of them. If I knew what the knowledge of Demons was like, I'd be more willing to spill the beans. But for all I knew, they were as mythical as the Maidens. But in the end, I'm fairly certain Demons aren't supposed to exist in Remnant. Soooo. Yeahhh.

"Nothing? Come on dude. That's a lame excuse and you know it." Putting her hands on her hips, Yang called me out. Also, yes Yang. I'm aware that it's a lame excuse. Let's see… What else could I say? Should I make up some sob story on how my teammates sacrificed themselves for me? That they went out in a blaze of glory.

"I… Don't want to talk about it." There we go. If they so chose, they could take it as though I lost my teammates. "Why don't we get a move on? Before anything else shows up, eh?" Better safe then sorry. I'd rather avoid incurring Ozpin's wrath than scoring cool points with a bunch of kids. I guess that went for everyone here actually.

The walk back to Beacon was rather uneventful. Part of the way there I regained my strength. That meant I didn't have to burden Pyrrha any longer and could walk on my own. When we got back Glynda seemed to be confused as to who I was. It was to be expected. Glynda was most likely going to say something about it, but Ozpin stopped her. Now _that_ was odd. Most likely not a good sign either.

"You all did a fine job out there. It's good to see you all back in one piece." When he finished talking he locked eyes with me. Uh oh. Ahhhhh shit. The cameras. That's right. "Why don't you all return to Beacon. We'll announce the teams there." Soon to be Team's RWBY and JNPR walked off. Before I could follow, Ozpin stuck his cane out and stopped me. "Except for you. If you would please follow Ms. Goodwitch, I'd like to have a word with you once the teams are announced." Gulping, I gave a nervous smile. This couldn't be good.

* * *

Sitting alone in Ozpin's office I was a nervous wreck. My hands were sweating and I couldn't help but think the worst. I kept running escape plans through my mind if things got ugly. The guy wasn't going to torture me or anything, but he could have me killed. If I did escape though, I'd constantly have to be on the lookout for crows. All in all, things didn't look good. Hearing the elevator ding behind me I felt my heart skip a beat. Sitting up straight I tried to calm myself. Ozpin's cane clacked against the floor while Glynda's heel's clicked. They both passed me and stood on the other side of his desk. Setting his mug down, Ozpin sat down stared at me. The silence was killing me.

"The first thing I'd like to ask is what should I call you?" He wanted to know my name. Okay. That was easy enough.

"I'm… My name is…" No. No no no. Shit! I forgot my name!? How is that even possible!? "I can't remember…" It wasn't a lie, but with how nervous I looked I doubt Ozpin would believe me. "Now that I think about it, I can't even remember how I got here…" My breathing started to quicken as I panicked.

"Calm down, and breathe." Looking up at Ozpin I did as he said. Taking a few deep breaths I did my best to calm down.

"I'm telling the truth. I don't remember anything. My name, my age. I…" Holding his hand up, it was a sign that he wanted me to stop.

"Relax. We've been monitoring you since you've appeared. Your statements hold at least some weight." Taking out her scroll, Glynda showed me some of the footage from the Emerald Forest. Me waking up, nearly getting killed by the Nevermore and my fight with Ifrit. "What I truly wanted to talk to you about, was this." Ozpin rewinded to my fight with Ifrit. So I was right. The people of Remnant have no idea what Demons are.

"That's a Demon. It's name is Ifrit." That's about all I could say. Because of the whole difference in worlds and all, there's no way I could make it make sense. "And before you ask, I have no idea if there's more like him. Demons, I mean." Reaching for his mug, Ozpin took a sip. More silence filled the room. Setting his mug back down Ozpin linked his hands together after.

"If that's the case… Then I would like to ask you something. How would you feel about becoming a member of the staff here at Beacon?" Wait. What? "Courses are already planned out for the year, but I could still have you run an after school club, so to speak. You'll be paid the same as any other teacher here of course, but how you run your "club" is completely up to you." So he wants me to be a teacher, but since he can't officially make me a teacher, he wants to cheat the system and have me run a club. Did I get that right? Well… It would be a source of income… And if Team's RWBY and JNPR tried to rope me up in their shenanigans, I'd have an excuse.

"You have a deal." Standing up I reached out to shake Ozpin's hand. Shaking our hands in agreement, it was sealed in stone. I was going to be a teacher. What did I just get myself into?

"Good. Now, if you'll follow Ms. Goodwitch, she'll take you to your office. Seeing as you don't currently have a place to stay, you can use your office as an impromptu home. So long as you don't cause any problems that is." No worries there. I'd be quiet like a mouse. Following Glynda to the elevator, we rode it to the first floor of Beacon. The entire way to my new office/home the both of us stayed quiet. Just the way I liked it. Idle chatter wasn't my strong suit. Talking to others in general wasn't something I was good at.

"We've arrived." Taking out a key, Glynda unlocked my office. Pushing the door open, she turned the light on and then stepped aside. Wow. It… Wasn't what I was expecting. The place looked like it hadn't been used in years! Dust covered every surface, and the only furniture was a desk, chair and shelf!

"Uh… Thanks…" Walking into the room I resisted the urge to sneeze. Guess I had some cleaning to do.

"Before you officially begin, Ozpin will most likely want to meet one more time. When that time comes, I'll retrieve you." Most likely he'll want to go over some house rules. That, and what he wants me to teach. He kinda forgot to tell me that… Though I could already guess as to what that was. Demons.

Putting the key to my office on the desk, Glynda left after. Okay. Where to begin? First things first I should probably get rid of all this dust. Maybe move my three possessions around as well. Walking over to my desk I picked my key up with a sigh. Here I thought that I'd be having awesome adventures. That I'd get to slay a bunch of Grimm and the odd Demon every now and then. But nope. I was stuck at Beacon teaching kids. I could mope about it later. For now, I had some cleaning to do.


	2. Devil's in the Details

The second meeting with Ozpin had went just as I thought. Basically, he told me that the kids at Beacon weren't allowed to know about the existence of Demons. When I taught, I was supposed to refer to Demons as a new kind of Grimm. It wasn't all boring though. Ozpin told me that he was going to keep an ear out for any sightings of Demons. If he heard of any, he'd send me to deal with it. Since I wasn't _technically_ a teacher, I'd be able to be gone for a few days at a time without it being too suspicious.

Oh, I also received a scroll as well. Glynda and Ozpin were both contacts on it. While I had checked my pockets when I finally had time and found my phone, it would only be a paperweight. I went through it to see if I could find anything out about myself but I came up empty handed. At the very least I could transfer my photos and music over to my scroll. So some semblance of my old life was still around. If only a little piece.

Exiting my office I locked the door behind me. There wasn't anything in my office worth stealing, but I wanted to get in the habit of doing so. As I walked down the halls of Beacon I couldn't help but feel weird. Not just because the halls were empty either. I just felt… wrong.

Reaching the room I was assigned to I shook the feeling off as best I could. The room was like any other lecture hall. What I needed a room this big for was beyond me. Ozpin showed me how many teams had signed up since our first meeting, and boy. Was it a pitiful amount. Only four teams had actually signed up. One of which wouldn't even be joining right away. Since I was getting paid per team, it was a little disappointing. Maybe it was because of the lame name Ozpin gave my club… Advanced After School Grimm Studies… The word studies alone would turn off most kids from joining the club. Not to mention the advanced part.

Walking up to the board I picked up a piece of chalk. While I was cleaning I decided to come up with something for the kids to call me. Writing it out on the board in big letters I stepped back once I was finished. Vergil Angelo. Since I used the Yamato and Summoned Swords, it made sense. Because the Sparda twins last name hasn't been revealed, I went with another Vergil related name for my last name. The second half of Nelo Angelo. Come to think of it… That was kinda messed up. Considering Vergil was nothing more then a puppet when he was Nelo Angelo… Eh. What's done is done.

Hearing the final bell ring for the day I started to get nervous. Any minute now, I'd have to teach a bunch of kids how to fight Demons. Yup. Nothing weird about that. Sitting down at my desk I leaned my chair back and kicked my feet up on the desk. Taking out my scroll I got a timer ready for 30 minutes. As I was tipping my chair back and forth the first team walked into the room. Team RWBY. One by one they filed into the room. Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. Everyone of them was accounted for.

"Hey, it's you again!" It would seem that Ruby remembered me. Guess our encounter wasn't exactly a normal one. Giving the leader of Team RWBY a wave, I watched as the next team walked in, Team JNPR. The members of Team JNPR were Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren. Seeing Pyrrha walk into the room, I couldn't help but feel a twinge of pain stab at my chest. Maybe if I was here… No. If I did that, who knew what problems I could cause.

I waited to see if the final team would be showing up or not before beginning. If they did show up I didn't really feel like repeating myself to them. When they did show up, I couldn't help but feel a little surprised. I watched as Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark filed into the classroom. Team CRDL signing up had come as a surprise to me. Out of all the teams here, they'd be the one's to give me the most trouble.

"Alright. It looks like everyone's here." Tipping my chair back down to four legs I stood up and pointed at the board. "My name is Vergil Angelo. I'm a recent hire here at Beacon Academy. Today's my first official day actually, so I hope you kids won't make too much trouble for me." As I said that I looked over at Team CRDL.

"Wait, you mean to tell me you aren't a student here? Then what were you doing out in the Emerald Forest when we met you? You even mentioned having teammates." Of course Yang would remember that lie I made up on the spot. Guess I'd have to lie some more.

"Well, uh, you see… The staff weren't allowed to interfere with the students trial. However, I had a mission of my own that day. It wasn't one I could just ignore either. So I kinda had to pretend I was a student." Whew. That wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be. Hopefully they'd buy it.

"Ohhhh. So _that's_ what those explosions were!" Nora… Please… "So, what were you doing, huh?" God… Alright. Guess it was time to start the "club" meeting. Setting my scroll on my desk I started the timer.

"As you all know, this cla… Club. Is about studying Grimm. But I won't be talking about just any Grimm." Putting my hands behind my back I started to pace the room. "Recently a new, and rare, species of Grimm has popped up. Most are giant and aggressive, but all are dangerous. Not just anyone can take them on." Would these kids even buy the idea that Demons were Grimm? They didn't really share any of the same traits… "That day we met in the Emerald Forest… I was taking care of one such Grimm myself. That's why when you found me that second time I was exhausted." Hell yeah! Maybe I could do this!

"Then why were you asleep the first time we met?" Shit. Now it was Blake's turn to shake my confidence. Though this time, I would be able to get away with a technicality.

"Oh. I've got a bad case of Narcolepsy. I've actually fallen asleep standing up before." There. That wasn't a full lie. I do have Narcolepsy, and I have fallen asleep standing up on multiple occasions. "That's another thing. If I fall asleep, and you don't feel like hanging around, feel free to bail. Don't worry, you won't hurt my feelings. This isn't a class anyways." From the looks they were giving me, I guess they found it hard to believe that I really fought something so dangerous. "Anyone got anymore questions?" Pyrrha rose her hand. Pointing at her, I signaled for her to ask away.

"Just how dangerous are these new Grimm? Will we have to fight any of them?" Preferably, I would rather the kids stay far away from any Demons. Even the members of Team RWBY and JNPR. If for whatever reason Ozpin wanted them to tag along on one of my hunts, I'd have to comply though.

"I'm not going to lie. These things are pretty dangerous. Just one of them could probably cause a lot of destruction, if not destroy the whole city, if it were to get inside of Vale." That was something to think about actually. How well equipped were the Hunters of Remnant? Would actual Huntsman be able to take on a Demon? I guess it depends on it's size and which one it was. Some I bet could be handled by a team of fully trained Huntsman, while a few could probably end this world all by themselves. There were at least two that I knew of off the top of my head. Let's just hope they don't show up.

"And you fought one of those things yourself!? You must be crazy strong! All those explosions must've been your fight! I wish I could have seen it!" Next time Nora. Next time. Right now, I had a totally real club to run. Speaking of which, I ran out of material! What could I even teach them!? Letting out a nervous laugh I scratched the back of my head.

"Yeah. I uh. Guess you could say that. Anyways. Onto the uh… I guess you could call it lesson… for the day." Walking back over to the board I erased my name. Picking up a piece of chalk I froze. C'mon. There had to be something. First things first, I had to calm down. So long as I _acted_ confident, these kids wouldn't be able to tell I was a nervous wreck. Life was all about appearances. If there's anything I've learned, it's that people can't tell anything's wrong so long as you play it cool on the outside. Say your okay, and as long as you _look_ okay, people will believe you.

Doing the best I could, I drew a picture of Ifrit on the board. It was… a drawing. Not a great drawing. But a drawing. From behind me I could hear a few kids snicker. It was alright. Art wasn't my strong point. Not that I had many in the first place. Finishing the drawing I turned back to face the kids.

"This is the Grimm I faced in the Emerald Forest. As you can see, it doesn't look anything like a normal Grimm." Maybe because it looked like a two year old drew it… "From what I've seen, they seem capable of using elemental powers without the use of Dust. This one, which I've named Ifrit, was able to command the element of fire." That's it! I'd just bullshit for 30 minutes about traits and appearances of different Demons! "Because of the danger they pose, I've recommended to Ozpin that only fourth years should be able to face them. Of course they would need at least two Huntsman or myself present as well." That was something I'd have to bring up with Ozpin. I was just talking out of my ass right now.

For the rest of the time I told everyone about my fight with Ifrit. I also told them that what my Semblance was. That I was able to transform these special Grimm into weapons. Or Devil Arms. Of course I didn't tell them what my weapons were though. It wasn't something that I wanted to do, but I knew it'd make things easier for me down the line. Once my scroll's timer went off I dismissed everyone. Man, was I glad that was over. Instead of thinking about how many times I'd have to do that in the future, I chose to focus on the now. Leaving my classroom I dialed Ozpin's number.

"Yo, Oz, it's me. Before anything I want you to know that I chose a new name for myself. Vergil Angelo. Just call me Vergil though." With that out of the way… "Now that I'm done with work for the day, I'm going to head into Vale. I want to get a feel for the city myself. Look around for a bit." Since I'm pretty much the only one who could take on high level Demons at a moments notice, it'd be nice for Ozpin to know where I'd be if he needed me.

"Very well, Vergil. Thank you for the notice. While I have you, I'd like to tell you something. At the end of each week, I'd like for you to give me a progress report. It lets me know how things are going." That was fair. By progress, I'm guessing he was talking about the students interest in my class. He basically wanted to see if I was a good teacher or not.

"Will do Ozpin. See ya around." Finished with my call I hung up. Pocketing my scroll I made my way over to the Bullheads. Catching one I took a ride down to Vale. Seeing the place in person was kind of mind blowing. Almost overwhelming. All my life I had lived in the suburbs. Visits to the big city were far and few in between in my life. So being in such a big place myself was intimidating really.

When I touched down I slowly walked around at first and took in the sights around me. It was the sheer amount of buildings and people in one place that amazed me. So many people, so many stories. There were too many to listen to in fact. Not taking into account that new people arrived or passed through almost everyday. Bringing myself back to reality, I began to walk around Vale. My main goal was to find some place to get stuff that would spruce up my office. Maybe a file cabinet, a bookshelf and a comfier couch. Something told me I'd be stuck in that little office of mine for awhile…

Walking the streets of Vale for a few hours, I was able to mark down a few stores of interest. When I got my first few paychecks I'd have to come back to them. During my time in Vale, the people I passed tended to keep to themselves. They were all in a hurry to get to wherever they were going. Work. Home. The gym. A friends. Everyone had somewhere to be. It made knowing what was going to happen a little… Gut wrenching. One day, all this peace and normalcy would just be… gone. I know I said I didn't want to get involved but…

"Someone, help!" Hearing a women's scream, I looked towards the source. It sounded like it was coming from a nearby alley. Rushing towards the sound I saw that a women was cornered by three thugs.

"Keep yer voice down, will ya!? Now, just come with us. Yer gonna make us a lotta money lady..." The one who spoke was holding a knife. This didn't look good. No way was I going to let something like this happen while I was around.

"Hey! You three, back off!" All three of them turned to face me. They all wore snarls on their faces.

"Who do you think you are, interrupting us like this?" I was just an ordinary teacher. But they didn't need to know that. "If you're gonna get in our way, we'll just have ta kill ya! Get 'em boys!" What a stereotypical bad guy. Guess I wouldn't need to take this fight that seriously then.

Making sure that I had Royalguard as my current Style, I'd let them do all the work for me. All three of the thugs rushed me at once. Blocking each of their attacks I watched as the gauge in the corner of my vision filled up. Each attack that I perfectly blocked, or Royal Blocked, filled it up. Once I felt as though I had enough Rage built up, I used Release on the one in front of me. The attack sent the guy crashing into the wall behind him. Okay. Mayyybe I built up too much Rage.

The other two thugs saw what I did to their friend and seemed to get scared. Getting into a boxers stance just in case, I got ready to fight them for real. It was just as I thought though. Instead of taking me on, they ran and left their "friend" behind. Well, that was easier then I thought it'd be. I'd have to make sure to test the waters before using any of my powers against another person in the future.

"Hey, are y-" Before I could ask the women if she was okay, she ran up to me. As she hugged me, all I could see was her red hair.

"Thank you so much! I don't know what they would have done if you hadn't shown up!" I'm not so sure I wanted to think about that. Guess my aimless wandering of Vale turned out to be a good thing. Who would've thought?

"It was nothing. I'm just glad I was able to help." The women backed off and I was able to get a better look at her. She looked fairly young and dressed pretty fancy.

"Oh, um, my name is Levina. If you don't mind, can you tell me yours?" Rubbing the back of my head I decided if it was worth it or not. The odds of me bumping into this girl again were pretty slim. Though I guess that would be rude of me not to. Why the hell not?

"Sure. My name's Vergil Angelo. I just moved in a few days ago. I'm actually a teacher at Beacon Academy." Levina giggled. What did she find so funny?

"You're a teacher? With how easily you took on those three guys, I would've figured you were a Huntsman." Weren't all teachers Huntsmen at one point in time? I guess they didn't have to be.

"Nah. Nothing quite so interesting. Anyways, it's getting late. I should probably head back. I've gotta come up with tomorrows agenda." That was a half lie. I'd think about what to teach on the way back, and sleep when I got to my office. As I left, I waved goodbye to Levina.

"Vergil, wait!" Grabbing my hand, she stopped me from leaving. Her touch was tingly. Electric almost. "Before you go, take this." Levina handed me a card with a number on it. It looked like a business card. "If you ever have some free time, give me a call." After giving me a wink, she ran off. Heating up a little I put the card in my pocket. Jeez. That women was… odd. Putting my hands in my pockets I started walking towards where the Bullhead would pick me up and take me back to Beacon. The entire way there I couldn't stop thinking about that women. Levina. Maybe over the weekend I'd give her a call. I mean, it wouldn't hurt to have a friend or two here. Would it?


	3. Awakening the Devil Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnd all caught up. From here on out uploads are gonna slow back down. Until next time, have a good one and stay safe.

"That's about how my first encounter with this new Grimm species went. Since then, I've named it Phantom." Trying to run out the clock, I made up a story for the kids. Today's story was on the first boss in the DMC series. For the most part I just made up a scenario where I fought Phantom, the lava spider… scorpion… arachnid thing. Since I wasn't sure if Phantom was around or not, and I didn't have a Devil Arm to show for it, I finished the story with Phantom surviving. Thankfully, my scrolls timer went off and signaled the end of this days session. "That does it for this week. If you show up, I'll see you all next week." Picking my scroll up I shut off the timer.

While the day was done for the students of Beacon, I still had one more thing to do before I was free. Heading back to my office, I turned on some tunes after closing the door behind me. Keeping it low I didn't really want anyone to hear what I was listening to. While I could lie and just say it was underground stuff, it wasn't worth the headache. Sitting down at my desk I pulled out the notebook and pen I was given to write reports with. In my report, I had to detail each teams attendance and gauge their interest in my class. Putting the start and end dates of the week at the top, I got ready to start my report.

Alright, so first up was Team JNPR. They were pretty middle of the ground. They didn't seem that disinterested, but it was mostly just Pyrrha that engaged. Every now and then Nora would jump in, but only when it involved stuff that she cared for. In other words, explosions. Jaune and Ren paid attention, but they didn't take part in any discussions.

Next up was Team RWBY. They were. Uh. How do I say it? Not the most interested. Weiss was the only one on the team to engage. Everyone else on their team wasn't all that interested. Sometimes I could even catch Blake reading. Over the first week they were late pretty much everyday after the first. I'm sure if it wasn't for Weiss they wouldn't be showing up in the first place.

Finally was Team CRDL. There wasn't much to say about them. They showed up, and that was about it. It was weird because unlike Team RWBY, they actually showed up on time. The team's engagement was pretty much non-existent. Not once have they interacted with the class. At least they haven't caused any problems in class for me. Yet…

Finishing up with my report I read it over. What I saw… didn't spark much hope. If things stayed like this, I most likely wouldn't be hired next ye… Wait, what the hell was I talking about? Before Ozpin could even think about hiring me as a real teacher, something bad was going to happen to Beacon… To Vale itself. Even if I was this worlds best teacher, it wouldn't help when _that_ , I ran a hand over my face. This whole situation sucked.

Stopping the music that was playing I stood up and pocketed my scroll in one swift motion. Closing the notebook and picking it up I exited my office. My current destination? Ozpin's office. Now that I was done writing up my report I had to hand it in. Walking down the halls of Beacon, I couldn't help but notice how packed the place really was. Because classes were going on when I walked down to my classroom, I never really got to see the place in motion. Since school was out till the week started back up, everyone was probably making plans to go hang out in Vale. That, or study here in Beacon.

Reaching the elevator that lead to Ozpin's office, I noticed that Glynda was sitting at her desk. She noticed me as I walked up. Giving her my best smile and a wave, I called the elevator and hoped on when it arrived. Finally arriving at my destination I could see Ozpin sitting at his desk drinking from his mug. I wonder if the guy was a full on chocoholic, or if he just _really_ loved hot-chocolate.

"Here you go Ozpin, I wrote that report. Just like you wanted." As I put the notebook on his desk, he didn't waste anytime in picking it up.

"You have impeccable timing Vergil. I was just about to have Ms. Goodwitch fetch you." Oh? I wonder what that was about. I didn't do something wrong already, did I? Putting down the notebook after skimming through it, he looked me in the eyes. "There's been a sighting of a _strange Grimm_." Strange Grimm eh? A Demon…

"Where was it spotted? Do you know what it looks like, or if it used any elemental attacks?" Just knowing what element it was would help narrow things down.

"Just outside of Vale, near some village. Reports are spotty, but I believe that it can command lightning." Lightning hmm? Could it be Nevan? If it was, I was about to get a sweet guitar scythe.

"Alright. What's the earliest you can get me out there?" After pushing my notebook back towards me, Ozpin took a quick sip from his mug.

"Are you free right now?" That caught me off guard. Now? Not that I was complaining, I just didn't expect to be able to set off so soon.

"Yeah, of course. Just let me take this back to my office and I'll head towards the Bullhead docks." Before I could walk away Ozpin stopped me.

"One more thing Vergil. I'm going to have Team's RWBY, JNPR and CRDL join you. They don't have to fight, but I would like for them to see you in action." Thinking on it, I decided that it wouldn't hurt. So long as they stayed far enough away that is.

"Sounds good. Shoot me a text then when everyone's ready." Waving goodbye I made my way back to my office. Along the way I came up with a plan of attack. If I was going up against Nevan I'd need to use Trickster, that much was for sure. Was it too late to ask Ozpin for a pair of handguns as well? That would make things easier as I could just use some Gunslinger abilities to stay airborne.

Once I reached my office I went over my current weapons and abilities. With four styles and technically three weapons to choose from, I figured I'd be fine. I could use Yamato to disperse her bats, and then I could use Ifrit to deal damage while she was down. Health wise I was fine. Luckily it seemed that sleeping fully recovered me. After the first night here I figured that out. Hopefully my Devil Trigger recovered as well. Whenever I unlocked it that was…

It seemed to take forever for Ozpin and Glynda to gather up my students. Eventually I got so bored that I started to mess around with my Summoned Swords. Figuring out how to summon a smaller version like Vergil does with his SSS taunt in DMC 4 and 5, I spun it around my finger. When I finally got the message from Ozpin that everything was ready I crushed the small Summoned Sword and stood up. Instead of just walking to the landing pad I chose to run. We've already wasted enough time as it was.

"It took ya long enough!" Standing around were Team's CRDL, RWBY and JNPR. Glynda and Ozpin were here as well. "Any longer and I was going to go off by myself!" That was a lie. Ozpin never told me specifically where this Demon was, so I'd have no way of finding it.

"I apologize for the wait. Now that everyone is here, why don't you set off? The students have already been briefed on the mission, so don't worry about that aspect Vergil." That was good. One less thing I had to worry about. Signalling for the teams to follow me I boarded the Bullhead that was waiting for us. When everyone was aboard and seated, we took off.

Along the way to our destination I was tempted to listen to my music. Without a pair of earbuds though, that wasn't going to happen. Once I got my first paycheck earbuds were gonna be the first thing I bought. They'd make these rides, uh, flights, much more bearable. For now I just chose to take a nap until we reached our destination.

While I napped I listened in on the kids conversations. Maybe I'd be able to learn something from them. Like how to be a better teacher. As it turned out though, it was mostly just idle chatter and gossip. Eh, figures. They were teens after all.

Hearing the signal that we would be landing soon I opened my eyes, stood up and stretched. Making sure to stretch my arms good I wanted to be ready for this fight. Unlike last time people would be around to see any blunders I make. To make things worse, they were technically my students! If I wanted my students to respect me, I had to prove myself. I couldn't just win this fight, I had to dominate it.

When we touched down I took point. The first order of business was getting directions. We had to find out where this "Grimm" was hiding. For that I just had all three teams spread out and ask around. All three teams came back with useful information. Such as it's appearance, powers and location. From the sound of it this Demon was more territorial than aggressive. Was aggressive the right word here? Eh, who cares.

"Alright, what I want all of you to do when we find this De- Grimm. Is to stay _far_ back. The last thing I want is for any of you to get caught in the crossfire." I wasn't entirely sure if their Aura would be able to withstand an attack from a Demon. For all I knew, Demon magic was on a whole 'nother level compared to Maiden magic. It _was_ from a different world all together. Soooo.

Speaking of Demons, I no longer thought it was Nevan. That didn't mean I knew what I was up against though. Other than Nevan, Trish was the only lightning user I knew of off the top of my head. Considering Trish looked just like any other person, I knew it couldn't be her from the beginning. Not only that, but she wouldn't just indiscriminately attack people either. Unless Mundus ordered her to. In that case…

"Whoa!" Barely having enough time to even summon the Yamato, I blocked a lightning infused swing. "That's a dirty trick, don't you think?" The Demon leapt back, keeping it's weapon pointed at me all the while. Just as I told them to, the kids backed off. Good.

"You… I've been waiting for you…" It has? Looking over the Demon I quickly realized just who it was. It was a humanoid looking dragon, complete with the wings. Just like Ifrit, a dark purple aura seemed to float around the Demon in front of me. "I was told that if I created enough of a commotion, a worthy opponent would seek me out." He was told? Ah shit. Don't tell me, Mundus? Please not Mundus.

"You think I'm worthy eh? Thanks for the compliment." Sliding my left leg back I put my hand on the Yamato. "Though I guess that means you won't be going easy on me. Alastor." Switching to Royalguard I got ready to go on the defensive. Much like Ifrit, I had no idea what Alastor was capable of. "Don't worry though. I wouldn't have it any other way." Kicking things off with a Judgment Cut I unsheathed and re-sheathed the Yamato faster then the eye could see. In that time a flurry of cuts slashed all over Alastor. Sweet.

Alastor retaliated with a Stinger. Speeding forward he tried to plunge me with his sword. Blocking the attack with Royalguard, I was able to get a Royal Block. After cutting into him a few times with the Yamato I backed off while shooting some Summoned Swords at him. Jumping up into the air Alastor seemed to be using Air Raid. Basically, he was flying now. From up in the air he shot lightning at me. Quickly switching to Trickster I dodged the lightning bolts he sent my way.

Shooting one last bolt of lightning at me, Alastor gave up after he failed to hit me. Seeing my opportunity I used Air Trick to dash above Alastor. I moved so fast I doubt those watching me noticed it. It probably looked like I teleported to them. Upon reaching Alastor I used the Yamato's Aerial Rave combo and sent him crashing to the ground. Following it up with an Aerial Cleave I followed Alastor to the ground. The attack caused him to bounce back up a little. Finishing my Yamato combo with a Rapid Slash I dashed forward and slashed around while Alastor was falling back down. Since I haven't taken any damage yet, and all my attacks hit, my Concentration Gauge was pretty full.

Seeing that Alastor was charging up, I knew he was about to use a move I've never seen before. Backing off with a few Dash's I watched as he let off an explosion of electricity. It was a good thing I backed off. When he was done Alastor used Round Trip and threw his sword at me like a boomerang. Going back to Royalguard I did my best to block the full attack. Each time the blade was about to cut me I'd Royal Block it. By now my Rage was built up enough that I figured a Royal Release would do a lot of damage. When Alastor got his sword back I waited for him to move in. As he came at me to slash me I hunkered down and prepared myself. The swing almost seemed to come at me in slow motion. Red light surrounded my hand as I pushed my left hand out. Driving forward the light left a trail behind me. The attack was enough to send Alastor flying back.

"That all you got? I thought you were some sorta Blade Master?" Smirking, I goaded Alastor into attacking me some more. Swapping the Yamato out for Ifrit I rushed in and beat the electric dragon down. Sending out a couple of jabs I ended the combo with Magma Drive. Charging up for a second I released an uppercut surrounded with magma. Finishing the whole thing up with Kick 13 I sent him flying yet again.

"Enough! I won't be made a fool of like this!" Clearly having enough of being tossed around, Alastor punched the ground as he got back up. Electricity sparked as he did so. "Prepare yourself! If you aren't ready, then this attack will surely kill you!" Jumping into the air he used Air Raid again. This time however, he went right into using Vortex. Spinning around like mad Alastor drove right towards me. Switching back over to Trickster I dodged like crazy. Each time he swooped down I thought for sure that he was going to hit me.

Flying even higher into the air, I thought he was going to use another attack I had never seen. The sky flashed and thunder cracked out. For a few seconds I waited for something to happen. It took me a second to realize that I had actually been hit without knowing it. Sticking out of my chest was Alastor in his sword form. Lightning coursed through my body and I almost fell over. Fighting against the pain I gripped onto Alastor's handle. Pulling the sword out of my chest crimson gushed out of me and started to paint the grass red. Finally pulling Alastor out of me I let out a gasp as the electrocution stopped. That. Sucked. Looking over my new sword I let out a smile. Just like Ifrit, Alastor was pretty old. Thing is, I actually liked him more then the Force Edge and Rebellion. Sue me.

Lowering myself I got into a stance. Holding Alastor in my right hand I propped the blade up on my left arm. Sliding my right leg back I got ready. Letting a few swings fly I watched as Alastor left a trail of electricity behind as I swung it. Using High Time I swung Alastor up and leapt up into the air. Using Helm Breaker right after I crashed back down to the ground. Doing a spin slash I drove forward with a Stinger and followed it up with Million Stab. Done messing around I threw Alastor up into the air and caught it. Pointing the sword up towards the sky, it disappeared in a flash of lightning. Now _that_ was a fight worthy of an SSS Rank! Smokin' Sexy Style!

"Vergil! Are you alright!?" Oh. Right. The kids. The one currently yelling out to me was none other than Ruby. Quite the worrier if you ask me. "We need to get you to a hospital, fast!" Waving her off I crossed my arms.

"I'm just fine. What are you talking about?" Team CRDL laughed while Team's RWBY and JNPR went wide eyed.

"Uh, dude, you're literally covered in blood!" Yang pointed at me with a disgusted look. Playing along I looked down. Would you look at that, I was covered in blood. Heh. Should I act surprised? Make it seem like no big deal? Or should I pretend I don't see anything? Decisions decisions.

"Nah. It's all good. He only scratched me. That's all." Brushing at myself like I was covered in dust, I held back the urge to laugh. If only these kids knew. "Alright, hunts done. Let's get back to Beacon. It'll be dark soon." Taking out my scroll I called Ozpin and asked him to send the Bullhead for pick up. The entire way back Ruby refused to stay quiet. Once she made sure I really was okay and not faking it, she pelted a bunch of question towards me. Like if I was Huntsman, and if I was, if she could get my autograph. It was safe to say that after today, more people would at least start paying attention in class. I mean… the totally legit club…

When I finally got back to my office I was exhausted. Ozpin payed me for the week, along with a bonus for the two Demons I had slain. " _Take it. I won't have you hunt these dangerous creatures without some kind of compensation._ " His words replayed in my head while I looked over my first paycheck.

As I plopped down onto my couch I tried to summon another mini Summoned Sword. When it didn't work, I realized that something was off. Or more accurately, something had changed. The Concentration Gauge was no longer above my health bar, and I now had DT runes below my health bar. Finally, the Yamato and Summoned Swords were gone from my gear list. The hell? So I gained Devil Trigger, but lost the Yamato and Summoned swords? Just to make sure I messed around with my Styles. To my surprise, I had gained a new Style. Dark Slayer. In other words, Vergil's style.

When I switched to Dark Slayer I lost access to Devil Trigger along with Ifrit and Alastor. Well that sucks. That means I wouldn't be able to use the Yamato with any of the other styles anymore. Or be able to use DT with it. Son of a… Letting out a sigh I put my hands behind my head and laid down. Oh well. I'd worry about the details later. For now, I needed to get some rest. That fight took a lot out of me. Tomorrow I'd have the day off. After some shopping, I might see if Levina wanted to hang out. Maybe she'd even show me around town some. Closing my eyes, I drifted off to sleep.


	4. Devil May Care Attitude

Tipping my chair back and forth, I was currently lost in thought. For today I just let the kids do whatever they wanted. Originally I wanted to talk about another Demon but I just couldn't focus. Every time I started speaking I'd just trail off. What Alastor said before we fought… It was stuck on repeat in my mind. " _You… I've been waiting for you… I was told that if I created enough of a commotion, a worthy opponent would seek me out._ " Just who the hell told Alastor to do that? Three days later and I'm still thinking about it.

My number one theory right now was that it was Mundus. If I was right Remnant was positively, absolutely, capital F Fucked. Even with all my current abilities there's no way I could take him on. For starters I didn't have the proper weapon to do so. In order to stand even a slight chance against Mundus I would need the Devil Arm Sparda. The one that… Sparda… Used. Definitely not confusing for newcomers. Yes, the Dark Knight Sparda used the Devil Arm Sparda… I'm getting off topic.

The thing about Sparda is… The Devil Arm was a seal. Well. Not the seal itself, but the Devil Arm strengthens the seal. If it was removed bad things could happen. Such as, oh, I don't know. Hell on earth. Remnant in this case. Not only that, but the weapon _itself_ is sealed. In order to awaken it two amulets fragments combined into a perfect amulet is needed. Otherwise it's just the Force Edge which Vergil's summoned swords are modeled after. As for those who had the amulet fragments… That would be Dante and the real Vergil. But seeing as how I had the Yamato and haven't lost my arm yet, it was safe to assume that Dante and Vergil aren't around. Meaning I had no real way to find the amulet pieces without just randomly happening upon them.

Which brings me to my last point. _Even_ _if_ I safely got my hands on the Force Edge… _Even_ _if_ I had the perfect amulet to awaken the Force Edge into Sparda… There was one last thing. There was the chance that the Sparda wouldn't resonate with me and I would end up like Arkham. My hair wasn't snow white, I didn't have a weird craving for pizza or strawberry sundaes and there wasn't a strange voice in my head telling me I needed more power. So I knew for a fact that I wasn't a descendant of Sparda. Of course in DMC 4 Sanctus wielded the Sparda, but even he warped in someway.

So if Mundus really was the one to tell Alastor to wreck havoc, even I couldn't do anything. The only reason Dante was able to beat Mundus in DMC 1 was thanks to his fathers Devil Arm. Even then he didn't kill Mundus. Just severely weaken him.

"Hello there!" Surprised at the loud voice I fell all the way back. Flailing my arms in a desperate attempt to catch myself, I eventually crashed to the ground. Quickly shooting up to my feet I looked to see who had spoke. To my surprise, it was Professors Port and Oobleck. Oh, sorry. _Dr._ Oobleck. "We've been meaning to welcome you to Beacon, but Bartholomew and I have been quite busy recently." That was alright. Compared to me, they probably had mountains of paperwork to do. That and they had to come up with each days agenda.

"Don't worry about it. I don't know if Ozpin's told you or not, but I'm not even a teacher here yet. Just an after school club leader." Something I hadn't noticed till now was that Team's JNPR and RWBY had already left. Picking up my scroll, I noticed that the timer had went off some time ago. "My name's Vergil Angelo." Reaching out, I shook both Peter and Bartholomew's hands.

"My name is Peter Port. This here is Bartholomew Oobleck." Up close, Bartholomew was much more intimidating then I was expecting. The guy was a giant! If I remember correctly, Yatsuhashi from Team CFVY was even taller.

"It's, uh, nice to meet you guys." Man. This was awkward. Introductions were the worst.

"Yes. I'm very glad we've finally gotten the chance to meet." Even though I knew it was coming, the speed at which Bartholomew spoke threw me off guard. "Sadly however we can't talk for long." Thank the gods. "We were sent to retrieve you. Glynda wanted to have a talk with you but was able to reach you." Ahhhh shit. Things went from good to bad real quick. Letting out a nervous laugh and putting on a fake smile, I had a bad feeling.

"She does, does she?" What did I do? I spend pretty much all my time either in my office or in Vale. And even then the only person I have contact with outside of Beacon is Levina. "If that's the case, I uh, better get going. It was nice meeting you guys!" Hurrying out of the classroom I made my way over to Glynda's secretary like desk. If she wasn't there, maybe I'd be let off the hook for whatever I did. That's how things worked, right? To my disappointment, she was there.

"Mr. Angelo. I've been waiting for you. We have something important to discuss. Follow me." Not wasting anytime huh? Whatever I did must've been real bad. Following Glynda into her office I closed the door behind me. She took a seat at her desk and motioned for me to take a seat as well. "We haven't had a chance to go over your mission. I tried contacting you over the weekend, but you never answered." Ah. About that. I uh…

"Sorry about that. Let me just, check something real quick." Taking out my scroll I turned it on. Pressing a button I confirmed my suspicion. When I tried to turn it to vibrate, I accidentally turned it to silent. Quickly fixing it I set my scroll to vibrate. "Heh. Wouldn't ya know it… It was… on silent…" Glynda gave me an unamused look. It's a good thing I was checking my scroll every few seconds while waiting on that text from Ozpin. Otherwise I could have completely missed it.

"Well. That's one issue taken care of at least." Wait. One. "As for the second… Mr. Angelo. Are you insane!? How could you just let yourself get impaled!?" Whew. That's a relief. I thought I broke some law or something. "Do you realize how lucky you are to still be alive Mr. Angelo?" I mean, it only took off about a quarter of my health bar. It wasn't _that_ bad.

"To be fair Ms. Goodwitch, I've already been impaled. In fact, I was the one to impale me. Though I was trying to pull off a special move, not kill myself." For a split second I could've sworn I saw her eye twitch.

"That doesn't make it any better!" Technically she was right. Both fights would've been much more stylish if I didn't take any damage at all.

"I don't really see the problem myself. I took down the Demon and I was pretty dang stylish about it too. That's what matters. Oh, and I got a really cool sword out of it too! Wanna see it?" Summoning Alastor I held the sword for her to see. Taking off her glasses Glynda rubbed the bridge of her nose. Seeing as she was annoyed, I sent Alastor away.

"Mr. Angelo… If you treat every encounter like it's a game, you're bound to get yourself seriously hurt. Or worst case scenario, killed." What she didn't know is that, yeah, this _was_ a game to me. Though I did appreciate the concern.

"I'll uh… keep that in mind." In a way I guess I could she what she was saying. Basically, she wanted to make sure I didn't get sloppy. If getting injured was the norm for me, it could lead to me not caring about getting injured. Resulting in death. Did I get that right? "Well, if that's all, I think I'll be going Ms. Goodwitch." Standing up I let out a sigh. Glynda… didn't look like she was in the happiest mood. Maybe she knew her words didn't really get through to me. If it made her feel any better, I'd make sure to turn things down in front of the kids. The last thing I wanted was for one of them to fight recklessly anyways.

"Actually Mr. Angelo, there's one more thing I'd like to discuss with you." Turning back around to face Glynda, I had no idea what this could be about. "A few days from now, I'll be taking some students on a trip to the Forever Falls." Whoa, that was happening already? Does that mean Cardin's been picking on Jaune? How haven't I noticed that? I'm… a horrible teacher… "Just in case one of those Demons you talk about show up, would you mind tagging along?" That wouldn't be a bad idea. Even though there were a lot of them, that wouldn't matter in the slightest if they came up against a powerful Demon.

"Of course. So long as you even mention Demons, there's no way I could turn your request down." Grinning, I gave Glynda a thumbs up. "After all, what type of Demon Hunter would I be if I turned down even a single request?" There really wasn't any other option. If I didn't go after these Demons as they popped up, people could get hurt. "I'll see you and the students then I guess. Now that I fixed my scroll, just let me know when the day of the trip comes." Waving goodbye I left Glynda's office.

Well, that went better then expected. Reaching into my pocket I pulled out my scroll and brand new earbuds. The day after my battle with Alastor I went into Vale to shop a little. Levina ended up tagging along so I got to spend sometime with her. Overall it was a good time.

Putting in my earbuds and playing some music I took a stroll down Beacon's halls. Looking outside I could see that it was raining out. That was nice, I'd have to look for a place that was out of the way to watch it rain. Since classes were out for the day kids were free to do what they wanted. Whether it was to study or just hang out with their friends.

Finding a spot outside that had a canopy to cover me from the rain, I stopped and watched the rain. Now would probably be a good idea to go over the change in my abilities. Since I acquired Alastor and Devil Trigger along with it, the Yamato and the Concentration Gauge was pushed off into a Style of their own. Dark Slayer. This was Vergil's one and only Style in the series. Dark Slayer was basically just Vergil's version of Trickster, but watered down. All it allowed me to use was three variations of Trick. Air Trick, Trick Up and Trick Down. If it wasn't for the Concentration Gauge I'd say it's pretty useless next to Trickster.

Speaking of the Concentration Gauge, I'm at a disadvantage now that it's tied solely to the Yamato. The Concentration Gauge had three levels. Each level powered up my attacks. At the third level I could tear through lower Demons like that colored sand kids played with. All I needed to do in order to build that up was to not get hit. Oh, and not miss any of my attacks or make any unnecessary moves. So in other words I just had to fight perfectly… Okay, that didn't make it sound that easy.

All of that I lost for DT, or Devil Trigger. In all honesty, it _almost_ wasn't worth it. One of it's features, health regen, I already knew would be off the table. Every Demon I've fought so far was surrounded in a dark, purple aura. That meant that their DT was activated. Only two difficulties, aside from special moments, in the series had that. Dante Must Die and Gods Must Die. The latter also only being in the spin off. In those modes DT didn't regenerate your health. Now that I think about it, was DT health regeneration even a thing in DmC: Devil May Cry? After I beat DMD and VMD modes for Dante and Vergil respectively I kinda put it away. Shit, I'm getting off topic.

Alright, as things stood, I think I was in an okay position. For the most part I'd probably stick to Dark Slayer and the Yamato. Out of all the characters in the series, Vergil was the one I used the most. I found him the easiest to chain combos with since he only had three weapons to deal with. That didn't mean I'd just ignore Dante's gear and abilities though. If I felt like showing off I'd pull 'em out. So long as the kids weren't around that is. Wanting to fully enjoy the rain I turned my music off and put my earbuds away. Leaning up against the wall I just stood there and listened to the rain hit the pavement. It wasn't a full on storm, yet it wasn't quite a drizzle either. Whatever it was, it was enough for me.

"Did you hear about the new staff member? The one that runs the club?" Oh, what was this? Some kids were gonna start gossiping. Although I couldn't see them, it was probably for the better. Normally I didn't give two shits about rumors. But seeing as this was about me, I'd bite. It was a chance to see what the students thought of me.

"You mean the creepy guy?" Ouch. Okay, that hurt a bit. "He never smiles and he's always got this mean look on his face." Is that what everyone thought? That I was creepy and looked mean? Sure. I don't really smile that often, I know that. That didn't mean I wanted to make myself look like a jerk though.

"That's not the half of it. He's barely around and no one knows what he does with his free time. Not even the other staff. If you ask me, he's pretty shady." Maybe… I just wasn't cut out to be a teacher… "There's even rumors he ogles the female students." That shit right there pissed me off. In case they haven't realized, I've been doing my best to _avoid_ the students here! After that the kids laughed and talked some more. Having heard enough I chose to just walk away.

I should've thought twice before accepting Ozpin's offer. It wasn't too late to just go off on my own. Though I did tell Glynda that I'd help out with the Forever Fall trip. Once the trip was over, maybe I'd tell Ozpin that I just couldn't do it. That teaching was harder than I thought it was. He want's the students of Beacon to know about Demons and potentially fight them in the future. That's the entire reason he hired me. If I'm being honest, I'm probably just wasting their time. I just rambled on for 30 minutes anyways. Whatever information they got outta that couldn't be worthwhile. During the trip to Forever Falls I'd think on if I wanted to stay or not. Though as things stood, I couldn't see myself staying for much longer. I wonder if Ozpin'll make me give the scroll back?


End file.
